Rainbow Wings
by Matelia-legwll
Summary: A one-shot drabble. Ren muses on the colors of Kyoko's transparent wings.


**Rainbow Wings**

**By Matelia-legwll**

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat! All rights go to their proper places, besides me.

* * *

Blue is the first color she introduced to him. Blue is the color he will always remember her by. The glory of the pure summer sky would always remind him of that moment when he flew in that blue, just for her. It was one reason why, from that moment on, he had contemplated giving her the blue stone he kept treasured in his pocket. The color was bound to separate them. He would eventually travel over the blue ocean, but if he gave her his stone, perhaps she'd always remember him with that same color. Blue would link them together, as blue set them miles apart. He knew she kept that stone in her white purse sitting on the table there.

White was a color he saw her repeatedly choose to wear and accessorize with when she went out in public or on television. He thought it possible she favored this color over all the rest, and tried to secretly reason out why. He was reminded of her pure heart and also her desire for victory. Both purity and victory had been told to him as symbols of the color white. He had breathed a sigh of relief when she had officially given up on chasing the fame of Fuwa Sho, and declared her new rival to be him. After all, he had already realized that it was only under her influence that his acting was able to be perfected. Perfect… another word he could associate with the color white. It fit her as well.

Despite that, pink was the next color after blue that he associated with her presence. How could he not, after the monstrosity the President forced the girl to wear as a work uniform? Thus, when he was choosing the gem to place in the Queen Rosa rose, he didn't have to think twice about the color. The tear for Princess Rosa would be pink, and thus pink would restore their connection. Just as she had sprang from nowhere back into his life and turned his thoughts pink, he would give her something pink to keep him always in her thoughts as well. It had pleased him when she had used it for Natsu and a few other characters that seemed to benefit from the beautiful necklace she'd made from the gem. But the best part was when she'd shared the magic of the stone with him once more. He noticed the gem glittering on her neck this evening and smiled.

His gaze shifted up to her lips. Red, like the color of the blood he feared, or the color of rage, like the color of passion, or the color of fate. It still amazed him that the red string of fate was able to tie them together across oceans and time. It seemed a mark of fate that she would be the one to capture his heart so completely. She was the only one able to calm him from the most extreme parts of himself, mostly unintentionally, which made it all the more cute. Just like her reaction to that new lipstick he had given her, a ruby red that had initially fit her newest character. Her voice had saved him one too many times from his darkness for him not to want to mark its exit with that color. Just as with the necklace, it pleased him to see her wearing the makeup outside the role as well.

He caught a glimpse of how her favored earrings, emeralds glinting as her head shifted, were dangling from her earlobes the same way he seemed to hang at her side favoring her every whim. The green was the same shade as his true eye color, the color of the monster within him, and represented all his insecurities to him. She brought out a possessive side that no other girl had successfully triggered in him. The depth of jealousy he knew for the very first time, and yet, just with her presence by his side, she redeemed those eyes. He had faced himself fully with her at his side. He had made a truce with his inner demons, and clung to her strength to get him through his rough periods. His 'Ren' contacts were taken out for the evening, as an additional disguise from his celebrity persona and a special treat for her. He knew that it was only with her that he could bare his true self and all his past, for he would still be accepted by her.

His eyes sought out hers next. Gold, the liquid color of her fantasy filled eyes, had always fascinated him. The same way she claimed that the glorious sun glistening on his natural hair had captivated her. The best things in life were always golden, always treasured. They had so many treasured memories already, and he was ready and willing to make more. More memories that he could look back on with a treasured golden glow throughout them. He fingered the ring in his pocket with his free hand, sliding his fingertips over the cool golden band, warming it with his touch. His utmost desire at this point was to see her eyes glimmer with innocent expectations every day.

Violet, the color of the royalty she always dreamed of becoming, was the color of the dress she was wearing this night he had planned his proposal to her. He had decided this would happen long ago and even worked out a deal with Kotonami Kanae in order to get Kotonami-chan to purchase the dress he had picked out for this particular date beforehand with his money. With her best friend's help, he was certain she wouldn't refuse the request to wear it this night. In the end, he was going to devote himself to helping her fulfill her wish and making herself into the beautiful princess she'd always dreamed of becoming. Looking for all the world very princely indeed, he knelt at the hem of her skirt to make his official petition.

She had changed him for good. He was sure that he couldn't be the only one, but he thought it safe to claim she had had the most impact on him alone. His life had grown so colorful with her in it. He wondered how she could still be oblivious to the rainbow she spread behind her. Truly, if he had been her fairy prince, she would be his fairy princess for that fact alone. The transparent wings that she had always tried to glimpse in the sunlight on his back during their childhood, spread gracefully behind her in his imagination, glimmering every color of the rainbow.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed this piece!


End file.
